ENCUENTRO SALVAJE
by lizzy90
Summary: BELLA SE TOMA UNAS VACACIONES DESPUES DE QUE ENCUENTRA A SU PROMETIDO CON LA CABEZA ENTERRADA EN LAS PIERNAS DE UNA RUBIA, EN EL CAMINO SUFRE UN ACCIDENTE Y ES RESCATADA POR UN HOMBRE QUE LA AYUDARA A ENTRAR EN CALOR. MUCHO LEMMON
1. Chapter 3

HOLA CHIAKS LA HISTORIA ES DE KATE DOUGLAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS KISS

DEJEN REVIEWSS CHIKAS POR FAS ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI YA QUE ES MI UNICA RECOMPENSA.

* * *

La habitación a la que la había llevado era elegante pero muy sencilla, con tonos suaves de dorado y verde. La cama era grande, el cuarto de baño lujoso, con una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para nadar en ella. La dejó allí con instrucciones de reunirse con él para desayunar pasada una hora.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para bañarse, sin sorprenderse en absoluto al encontrar una gran bata suave y esponjosa colgando detrás de la puerta después de salir finalmente del agua caliente. Había un secador de pelo sobre la mesa, junto con un peine y un cepillo, e incluso un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Ella se secó el cabello y lo cepilló, luego lo dejó suelto sobre sus hombros. Revisó un par de cajones, en busca de maquillaje, pero luego desistió y regresó a la habitación, con toda la intención de vestirse con las prendas que había traído consigo.

Un vestido verde oscuro de cachemira suavemente tejida yacía sobre la cama. No había bragas, pero no le importó. La tela se adhería a su cuerpo, acariciaba su piel. La abrigaba. Se puso de pie frente a un espejo dorado de cuerpo entero y contempló su reflejo.

El estilo era asombrosamente sencillo: escote en "V", mangas largas y un drapeado natural que contorneaba su cuerpo, realzando sus redondeados senos y su delgada cintura, sus caderas y su inusual altura. Dado el color gris de sus ojos y el rojizo oscuro de su cabello, notó que no podría haber elegido un tono o diseño más halagador.

Se alejó del espejo y vio su bolso, el bolso de piel que había perdido el día anterior. Estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Lo cogió, vio que su billetera todavía se encontraba dentro, que todo parecía estar en su lugar. Suspirando, encontró su bolsa de cosméticos, se maquilló con un poco de lápiz de labios y luego dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

Bella observó la bolsa por un momento y reflexionó sobre lo acontecido. Todo en las últimas horas era como un sueño, casi surrealista. Experimentó un breve instante de temor, la sensación de que quizás debía llamar por teléfono a alguien, decirle a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo dónde estaba... con quién estaba. Observó la habitación, de repente notó que no tenía teléfono, ni radio, ni reloj.

Luego sonrió. Cruzando las manos sobre la cintura, inspiró hondo. No tenía idea de dónde estaba. No había motivo para llamar, nada que temer. Ella había pedido un giro en su vida.

Lo había encontrado. Ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Él estaba sentado junto a una mesa redonda con tapa cubierta de vidrio ubicada en un rincón con ventana dentro de la enorme cocina. Ella había esperado encontrarlo en un ambiente más gótico, a la cabeza de una larga mesa en una sala oscura y muy formal, pero la cocina era extremadamente moderna, colmada de los deliciosos aromas del desayuno. La luz era brillante y alegre, y el aroma de la taza de café que le sirvió era delicioso.

Una vez más, se sintió atrapada en un sueño surrealista, un sentimiento que no se atenuó ni siquiera cuando él le entregó la sección financiera del periódico local una vez que se hubo sentado al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

Bebiendo café; leyendo el periódico... podría haber sido cualquier mañana en cualquier cocina de cualquier lugar del país. Excepto que, cuando ella levantaba la mirada, los ojos ambarinos de un hombre lobo la observaban.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo, mientras bebía el café—. Yo soy Isabella Swan. Bella. —Le dedicó una sonrisa, a la espera de su respuesta.

Él la observó un largo rato, bebió café.

—Lo sé —agregó—. Debo disculparme. Como ya habrás notado, guardé tu bolso. Leí tu permiso de conducir, te encontré en Internet. Eres una mujer muy exitosa. Ya eres socia en tu compañía. Has trabajado muy duro para ser tan joven. Lo que me recuerda algo. ¿Necesitas avisarle a alguien dónde te encuentras? ¿Podría estar alguien buscándote?

—No —respondió ella sin pensar—. Me fui ayer por dos semanas para tomar unas vaca... ¡Oh! De pronto, levantó la mirada, asustada, consciente de que no era prudente darle tanta información.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No me tengas miedo. No te mantendré aquí contra tu voluntad, señorita Swan. James te llevará a tu casa cuando gustes. Solamente debes pedírmelo. —Apartó la mirada. Como si pensara en algo agradable, luego se volvió hacia ella—. Te invito a pasar estas dos semanas conmigo. Aquí, en mi casa.

—Oh, no podría...

—Debido a lo que soy. —Su voz había perdido sus matices, ya no era el barítono que ella había encontrado tan lleno de vida.

—No —continuó—. Ese no es el motivo en absoluto. Iba a decir que no podría sentir que soy una molestia, a pesar de que deseo quedarme. Me agradaría quedarme más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Por favor, dime tu nombre. No puedo seguir pensando en ti como mi salvador, ¿o sí?

Sonrió y, sin pensárselo, extendió el brazo a lo largo de la pequeña mesa y colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo de él. Él no se alejó esta vez, a pesar de que ella sintió que sus músculos se contraían. Simplemente observó sus dedos, y aún los estaba observando cuando James entró a la cocina con una bolsa con panecillos dulces de una panadería en Portland cuyo nombre Bella reconoció.

—Buenos días, señorita. Señor. —Colocó la bolsa frente a ellos, giró, abrió la puerta del horno y cogió un quiche caliente y una fuente de salchichas con tocino. Tras colocar rápidamente la vajilla en su lugar y servirles la comida, el hombrecillo se dio media vuelta para retirarse—. Si no os importa, señor, ya me retiro. Regresaré mañana temprano.

—Disfruta de la visita a tu familia, James. Y gracias. Todo estará bien.

Bella observó mientras James salía de la habitación, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a su anfitrión.

—Muy bien. Ya has eludido mi única pregunta durante demasiado tiempo... mi única pregunta hasta ahora, quiero decir. Tu nombre es... Puedes completar el espacio en blanco cuando gustes.

—Mi nombre no es tan misterioso. —Volvió la mano y cogió sus dedos—. Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen.

—¿Cullen ? Ese nombre me suena familiar. ¿No había un...?

—Un mago. Sí, uno muy famoso, un mago muy poderoso. Un mago extremadamente tonto y misántropo.

Bella recorrió con la mirada sus manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a su rostro. De hecho, él estaba sonriendo, con el labio curvado; sus afilados caninos le impedían ocultar el humor auto despreciativo.

—Lamentablemente, molestó a un artífice de la magia negra incluso más fuerte que él. Un brujo, de hecho. Un brujo muy anciano, muy poderoso. Cullen no tuvo la paciencia para aprender a controlar los poderes que esperaba obtener. Sin control, uno normalmente comete errores. Errores... Muy muy graves.

Le soltó la mano, cogió la fuente con el quiche y se lo ofreció a Bella.

—Sírvete, por favor. No dejes que la comida se enfríe.

—¿Tú te has hecho esto? —Cogió el quiche sin mirar siquiera, llenó su plato con salchichas con tocino e incluso tomó uno de los panecillos dulces calientes.

—Desafortunadamente, solo puedo culparme a mí mismo. —Él también se sirvió, luego bebió otro sorbo de café—. No fue una experiencia agradable, sobre todo al principio, cuando estaba limitado a la vida a cuatro patas y a un apetito por carne cruda y muy fresca. Realmente molestó a algunos de los granjeros locales y casi me disparan más de una vez. He tratado de deshacer el hechizo, pero obviamente no he tenido demasiado éxito. Al menos recobré un cuerpo mayormente humano. Gracias a Dios recuperé mis manos. Era extremadamente complicado cerrar mis pantalones con garras. Sin mencionar el cepillado de mis dientes.

Bella casi derramó su café. Cogió la servilleta de lino y se limpió la boca.

—Lo siento, es sólo que... Perdóname. No debería resultarme gracioso.

Él rió entre dientes, suspiró y luego dio un mordisco a la salchicha.

—De hecho, se siente bien. Reír. No he tenido mucho de qué reírme durante los últimos cinco años.

—¿Cinco años? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? Ya sabes, creo que recuerdo un anuncio diciendo que habías decidido retirarte. Pensé que te mudabas a Europa, a Liechtenstein o a algún otro pequeño país frecuentado por gente rica.

—Ese es el anuncio que le pedí a James que pusiera. Luego regresé a casa a lamer mis heridas, literalmente. James ha estado conmigo desde que yo era muy joven, apenas había comenzado en el negocio, de hecho. Afortunadamente, se quedó conmigo, porque no me encuentro del todo apto para que el público me vea. Durante mucho tiempo me preocupó que si me capturaban, terminaría en un zoológico. Al principio tenía problemas para hablar. No fue fácil hasta que pude modificar algunos de los aspectos más lobunos tras varios hechizos.

»Tú eres la primera persona que ha estado en mi casa desde mi... percance. Eres la única persona, además de James, que me ha visto. —La observó, durante largo rato y con mirada penetrante. Bella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían, sabía que se marcaban a través de la suave tela de su vestido.

Bajó la cabeza para que él no viera la lujuria desenfrenada que ya debía de ser bastante evidente en su rostro. Volvió a preguntarse si él percibía su excitación sexual, si sus instintos animales estaban lo suficientemente agudizados como para oler el líquido que incluso ahora se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

Terminó la comida en silencio. Edward hizo lo mismo. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando él, si sentía la misma ráfaga de deseo que ella, si experimentaba la profunda y fuerte necesidad que hacía eco por sus venas.

Esperaba que fuera así. Lo ansiaba. Lo deseaba a la luz del día, cara a cara, llenándola. Amándola. Quería que tanto la bestia como el hombre se apoderaran de ella. Una y otra vez... y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Él gruñó: un sonido lobuno, un gruñido bajo que comenzó profundo en su garganta y salió lenta y amenazadoramente, hasta sus labios. Bella se incorporó de inmediato en la silla, observó sus ojos de color ámbar.

Notó la necesidad que sentía reflejada en lo profundo de su ser. Se limpió con delicadeza la boca, dobló la servilleta y la apoyó junto al cuchillo. Luego se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia él.

En silencio, Edward también se puso de pie. Cogió su mano y la condujo hacia el final del largo pasillo iluminado por el sol.

Sus dedos eran delgados pero muy fuertes, sujetaban con fuerza su mano, incluso mientras la guiaba. Pudo oír cómo la sangre corría por sus venas, olió el delicioso y exuberante aroma de su deseo, sabía que su vagina estaba comenzando a latir, los labios en su entrada comenzaban a hincharse. Su pene se extendió, creció en circunferencia y longitud, hasta su contenida presencia en la pierna izquierda de su pantalón. La tela rozaba su erección con cada paso que daba. Sus agudizados sentidos percibían cada hebra, cada pequeña imperfección en el material, casi con dolor.

Su dormitorio se encontraba al final del pasillo, solo a algunos metros de la cocina. Casi no llega. Su necesidad era incontenible. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y entraron al dormitorio —su guarida, su santuario—, ella estaba temblando, reafirmándole con su reacción física que su deseo era tan fuerte como el de él.

Él comenzó a bajar las persianas, para oscurecer la habitación, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No. Quiero verte. Quiero saber quién me lleva tan alto, quién me hace tan bien el amor.

Él casi lloró. Se había preguntado si alguna mujer alguna vez lo querría, lo desearía. Había sido célibe desde el cambio, para no correr el riesgo de ser descubierto, o de ser rechazado. Pensar que había encontrado a una mujer que lo aceptaba, que encontraba atractiva a esa bestia... era más de lo que podía haber soñado.

Ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le cogió por la cintura, deslizando sus largos dedos por debajo de su jersey. Él tembló cuando ella levantó el dobladillo a lo largo de su pecho, dejando ver el suave pelaje gris que lo cubría. Él había creído que era feo, animal, pero era imposible negar la fascinación de los ojos de ella cuando lo vio.

Levantó los brazos y se inclinó, permitió que ella le quitara el jersey antes de volver a incorporarse. Se sentía desnudo, de pie allí con su peludo cuerpo a simple vista, pero ella se inclinó más cerca y acurrucó una mejilla contra su pecho, luego le rozó una tetilla con la lengua.

—Ahhh. —El grito escapó sin previo aviso. Lo contuvo mientras ella lamía su tensa tetilla y la acariciaba con la lengua. La sensación le llegó hasta los testículos, percibió el contacto como un relámpago envolvente. Lo mordisqueó, y él casi gritó nuevamente, pero logró mantener el control, justo a tiempo.

Ella recorrió todo su cuerpo, pasando las manos sobre su torso, por su espalda. Parecía estar fascinada con él, excitada por su bestial apariencia... por él.

De pronto, sus temblorosos dedos buscaron la cremallera y tiraron de ella. Él la cogió por los hombros, para sostenerse, para no caer de rodillas.

La noche anterior había sido una fantasía, un maravilloso interludio con una mujer desconocida. Hoy era un milagro.

Tras un momento de lucha, ella encontró la cremallera, la bajó lentamente, liberó la presión de su contenido pene. El brillante pene animal prácticamente saltó al hacerlo. Quizás sus manos habían cambiado, pero el pene seguía siendo como el de un perro... un perro de gran tamaño. Él se preguntaba si alguna vez se acostumbraría al prepucio parecido a un condón, a su extraña forma, a la superficie extremadamente sensible de su miembro.

Observó a Bella. Lo miraba extasiada. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, los lamió, y volvió a meterla en la boca. Él intentó pensar en la manera de hacer que esa lengua tocara su pene cuando ella se arrodilló de repente y tiró de sus pantalones por debajo de sus caderas.

Completamente libre ahora, su pene se meneaba justo frente al rostro de ella, el prepucio hacia atrás, cerca de su cuerpo. Ella se inclinó sin vacilación alguna y lamió toda su longitud. Las rodillas de él casi cedieron. Apretó con fuerza los hombros de Bella, y ella levantó la mirada y sonrió.

Él aún estaba intentando comprender el significado de esa sonrisa cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante y se metió el pene en la boca.

«¡Madre de Dios!». Lo único que lo mantenía erguido eran las manos de ella en su cadera.

Ella enterró los dedos en sus nalgas, su boca le rodeaba el pene y su maldita lengua danzaba a lo largo de él, lamiéndolo y haciéndole cosquillas hasta hacerle sentir ganas de gritar.

En lugar de eso, gimió. De hecho, fue más un quejido. No muy masculino, pero lo único de lo que era capaz en ese momento.

Los dedos de ella presionaban y acariciaban su trasero, su boca le hacía cosas asombrosas a su pene, y él pensó que sus testículos estaban a punto de explotar por las innumerables sensaciones.

Ella lo metió aún más adentro, su boca lo presionaba y lo succionaba, sus dedos se hundían en la línea de su trasero. Él temía perder el control. Sabía que si lo hacía, ese maldito nudo en su pene la ahogaría. Maldiciendo en silencio su arrepentimiento, retiró lentamente el pene de entre sus labios. Ella se inclinó y lo lamió por completo. En respuesta, él se sacudió. Ella volvió a hacerlo, y sus dedos encontraron el estrecho anillo del ano y comenzaron a introducirse y a hacer presión en él.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para alejarse de ella.

—Mi pene no es humano —dijo, sabiendo que el arrepentimiento en su voz sería más que obvio—. Me temo que si entro en tu boca, si pierdo el control, el nudo, la parte que nos mantuvo unidos anoche... podría ahogarte. No me puedo arriesgar a eso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella se lamió los labios, como si saboreara las pocas gotas de líquido pre-eyaculatorio que debía de haber encontrado. Luego, asintió con la cabeza. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, se quitó los pantalones y se paró delante de ella, desnudo. Humano. Lobo. Una combinación de dos especies, un ser único entre hombre y bestia.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos la mirada que ella le dedicó, la evidente lujuria que irradiaba de sus hermosos ojos, el empujón de sus senos que sobresalían del suave vestido que había comprado para ella.

Sin ahondar más en sus pensamientos, Edward se acercó y cogió su vestido, frunciéndolo en la cintura y tirando de él por su cabeza. Ella estaba de pie allí frente a él, sus senos erguidos, los pezones turgentes, que sobresalían de las areolas oscuras como si rogaran el contacto con su boca.

Se acercó a ella, levantó el cálido peso de sus senos con las manos e inmediatamente se perdió sintiendo la sedosa piel contra sus callosos dedos. Reclinándose, succionó primero un pezón, luego el otro. Ella gimió. Su cuerpo se balanceó más cerca de él mientras le rodeaba el pezón una vez más con la lengua, luego la soltó con un pequeño y silencioso ruido.

Ella parpadeó, con los grandes ojos grises suaves y extraviados. Él se tomó un tiempo para observarla. Su vientre era levemente redondeado, sus caderas bien proporcionadas y rellenas. Los oscuros rizos del pubis habían sido prolijamente recortados, lo suficiente como para que su sobresaliente clítoris se viera a través de la húmeda mata de vello. También había humedad en la parte interior de sus muslos, prueba de la excitación sexual que él había olido incluso mientras desayunaban.

Ella lo deseaba. Incluso sabiendo, viendo, quién y qué era, lo deseaba. Su cuerpo no podía mentir.

—Oh, Dios —dijo él, sin siquiera tratar de esconder su entusiasmo, sus ansias. Estaba allí, en su voz, en su respiración entrecortada, todo el deseo, la necesidad, la lujuria. Comenzó a decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Tragó en seco, y finalmente dijo—: Eres hermosa. Perfecta. Mía.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, la acercó. Ella fue con gusto, sus senos se balanceaban; los labios plenos haciendo un mohín. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros en espesas y brillantes ondas rojizas, una capa oscura y radiante. Sus ojos grises brillaban ahora risueños y lujuriosos. Edward sintió que le corría la sangre por las venas, sabía que su corazón se aceleraba y el animal que había en él estaba a punto de liberarse.

Cuando ella lo abrazó, elevó sus labios hasta los de él y lo besó en la boca, él soltó a la bestia.

* * *

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP CHIKAS DIGAME QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA

LAS INVITO A VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PECADO ORIGINAL, TAN INFINITO COMO EL DESIERTO

BESITOS Y ABRAZOS MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS KISS


	2. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHIKAS LA HISTORIA ES DE KATE DOUGLAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS KISS**

**DEJEN REVIEWSS CHIKAS POR FAS ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI YA QUE ES MI UNICA RECOMPENSA.**

* * *

Ponerse de puntillas, rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarlo era lo más natural del mundo. Su boca podría ser más lobuna que humana, pero Bella sentía que ya conocía al hombre oculto. Rozó la comisura de los labios de él con la lengua.

Él los separó, jugueteó con la lengua de ella, la arrastró hasta su boca. Era diferente... lo mismo... sorprendentemente sensual, ese beso que era más que un beso, con un hombre que era más que humano.

Presionó sus caderas contra él. Era un poco más baja que él por lo que su duro pene, todavía húmedo, chocó contra su vientre. El suave pelo que cubría su pecho le rozaba los pezones, y ella quería sumergirse en él, ser parte de él.

La abrazó y cayeron de espaldas sobre la cama, luego rodaron para que él quedara sobre ella, que le sonreía a la bestia que se erguía sobre su cuerpo. Percibió la indecisión de él, la incredulidad. Le costaba creer que ella pudiera verdaderamente desearlo de esa forma.

Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía desear a una bestia? ¿Qué extraña lujuria hacía que le dolieran las entrañas, se le humedeciera la vagina, se le acelerara el corazón?

Él bajó la cabeza y le lamió la mandíbula. Su larga lengua se arrastró por su mejilla hasta encontrar su oreja. Ella tembló y luego rió.

—Imagino que puedes hacer cosas maravillosas con esa lengua —dijo ella.

Él gruñó y le mordisqueó la oreja. Luego fue bajando por su cuerpo. Se detuvo en sus senos, succionó primero un pezón, luego el otro. Ella sintió la filosa curva de su lengua tocando la punta, luego el golpe punzante de sus dientes antes de que él la bañara, le lamiera por completo un pecho con esa lengua hábil y caliente.

Gimiendo, jadeando pequeñas y desesperadas bocanadas de aire, ella elevó la cadera en busca de su pene, pero sobresalía, fuera de su alcance. Stefan le acarició el vientre, se deleitó con el nido de rizos entre sus piernas y le lamió el pliegue entre el muslo y la ingle.

Una resbaladiza humedad le inundó la vagina que latía. Tenía contracciones profundas y rítmicas, pero no había nada contra qué contraerse. Ella gimió en una súplica profunda y gutural. Luego, lo cogió de los hombros y tiró de él hacia abajo, más cerca de su vagina caliente y necesitada.

Él rió, luego bajó la cabeza y le lamió desde el ano hasta el clítoris. Una larga y caliente barrida con la lengua. Luego se sentó de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos y le sonrió, mostrando los grandes caninos y la punta de la lengua.

La mezcla entre hombre y bestia era más que evidente en esa postura. El cuerpo hermosamente moldeado, el fuerte pecho y los poderosos brazos, el desenfrenado pene hinchado y húmedo, las orejas en estado de alerta apuntando hacia delante, el brillo salvaje de sus ojos de color ámbar, los dientes y el hocico de lobo.

Esperaba. Observaba. Reía en silencio. Ella elevó las caderas, sin poder alcanzarlo, luego golpeó las alborotadas mantas con los puños.

—Mierda. ¡Oh, joder! No vas a hacer eso y detenerte. ¡No te lo permitiré! —Intentó parecer furiosa. En cambio, se echó a reír—. ¡Abajo, muchacho! ¡Abajo! —le ordenó, sacudiendo un dedo—. Compórtate, o dormirás afuera.

Él parpadeó como si su orden lo hubiera cogido por sorpresa. Luego sonrió, bajó la cabeza y volvió a lamerle el cuerpo. Meticulosamente. Desde un extremo de la ingle hasta el otro, con una rápida pausa para sumergir profundamente la lengua en su vagina.

Ella no se movió. No podía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerse inmóvil y experimentar algo que nunca, ni en sus fantasías más salvajes, había imaginado. Su larga lengua se movía en su interior, se retorcía y lamía las paredes de su vagina, luego pasaba por su hinchado clítoris antes de volver a lamerle el pubis.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, los fluidos de ella le cubrían el hocico. El corazón de Bella latía con tanta fuerza que temía que fuera a explotar. Su vagina se contraía una y otra vez, pero el orgasmo rondaba solamente al otro lado de la sensación.

Edward tosió y le sonrió. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a su sonrisa canina.

—Dígame, señorita. ¿Está interesada en el adiestramiento de obediencia? —preguntó. Se pasó la lengua por el hocico y se lamió la boca para limpiarla, como si realzara su lado animal—. Debo advertirle, que no soy bueno atado.

Ella apenas pudo respirar para responder. El humor era casi inaceptable en ese punto. Ella lo intentó.

—¿Quizás solamente un collar? Sin embargo, cuando te diga "abajo", espero que obedezcas.

—Ah, ¿abajo? ¿Así?

Una vez más bajó la cabeza. Esta vez deslizó sus manos debajo del trasero de ella y la acercó a su boca. Las piernas de ella colgaban entre sus brazos. Ella gimió mientras él la lamía cuidadosa y lentamente, con minuciosidad, sin omitir ningún punto entre sus piernas, excepto el clítoris.

—Oh, Dios... sí... así. Más. Por favor —gemía—. Más.

Se sujetó de la ropa de cama, arqueó las caderas, esperó que él rozara su clítoris, pero hizo todo menos eso. Su vagina latía, sus jugos fluían, hasta que ella fue casi consciente de que sus dedos se movían a lo largo de su trasero, encontrando la línea entre sus nalgas, frotando el estrecho anillo de músculo del ano.

De repente, la lengua de él encontró su clítoris y el grueso dedo ingresó en su ano. ¡Era demasiado! ¡Demasiado! Gritando, ella arqueó la espalda y apretó con fuerza las nalgas contra la mano de él. Él la mantuvo inmóvil, mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con la lengua, zambulléndose luego en su vagina; su dedo entraba y salía del ano de ella, encontrando un ritmo lento y sensual en contraposición a sus desesperados intentos por golpear y retorcerse.

La bajó lentamente, gimiendo y jadeando, mientras sus piernas temblaban, su vagina se mojaba, su orgasmo se adaptaba a una pulsación lenta y rítmica.

Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, esperando, deseando. No era posible que él pensara que ya habían terminado, ¿o sí? Lo observó sentarse sobre sus talones, con su gran pene brillando con tonos rojizos a la luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas. El suave pelaje que le cubría el cuerpo también resplandecía. Las manchas plateadas de su sorprendente piel captaban la luz del sol como diamantes.

Bella extendió una mano y lo tocó. Sus dedos apenas rozaron su pene. Se sacudió con el mero contacto. Edward gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta. Ella contempló su rostro, sobresaltada por el sonido, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, con los ojos bien cerrados y la boca retorcida por el gruñido. Notó de inmediato que se trataba del sonido del deseo, no de ira, sino de una necesidad casi desesperada de que ella lo tocara.

Lentamente, rodeó su grueso pene con los dedos, sujetándolo con cuidado en la mano. Él empujó las caderas hacia delante, con un movimiento involuntario, pensó ella, pero era más que obvio que él la deseaba. Con locura.

Ella arqueó las caderas y se acercó, colocando la punta del pene contra los hinchados y húmedos labios de su vagina. Todavía sujetándolo, movía su pene hacia delante y hacia atrás entre sus piernas, bañándolo con sus fluidos. Él gimió, luego se acercó aún más, metiendo solamente la punta en su vagina.

Él se movía lenta y cuidadosamente, pero ella lo instaba con las lentas ondulaciones de sus caderas. Ella lo cogió esta vez sin problema alguno, colocándolo muy dentro, hasta que la gran cabeza de su pene descansó firmemente contra el útero. El peso de sus testículos empujaba de manera agradable y acogedora su trasero.

La cabeza de él estaba erguida, los ojos cerrados. Jadeaba, como si luchara por controlarse. Ella lo observaba, el rostro lobuno de un hombre apartado de la bestia, y a su vez parte de la criatura, y sintió los primeros indicios verdaderos de una emoción real, de pasión más allá de la lujuria, de necesidad, de afecto y calidez.

Sabía que a él lo lastimaba, que odiaba el rostro animal con el que había sido maldecido. Ella lo creía exótico, intrigante, sensual. Extendió las piernas aún más, elevó las caderas para obligarlo a chocar con más fuerza contra el cuello del útero y luego cogió sus delgadas caderas.

—Abre los ojos, Edward. Mírame de la manera en que tú quieres que yo te mire. Por favor. Abre los ojos.

Poco a poco, su respiración se calmó, y él se acomodó entre sus piernas, luego la observó. Había un brillo salvaje en sus ojos de color ámbar, una mirada que le indicó que él estaba cerca, muy cerca, al borde de lo que lo hacía humano, del vestigio de su alma que controlaba a la bestia.

Bella extendió una mano y pasó los dedos por su hocico, sintiendo los afilados pinchazos de los duros bigotes junto a la nariz, la elegante línea de su mandíbula donde los fuertes músculos se mezclaban en su garganta.

—Te deseo, Edward. A ti. Tal como eres. Deseo la manera que te sientes en mí. La manera en que me tocas. —Hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos. Sus brillantes caninos relucían a la luz de la mañana. La curva rosada de su lengua podía verse entre sus dientes—. Tu aspecto, Edward. Amo tu aspecto.

Una expresión de lo que solamente podía ser dolor nubló sus ojos, pero comenzó a moverse, sus caderas empujaban lentamente más adentro, sus fuertes manos le sujetaban la cintura. Ella se acopló a su ritmo, uniéndose a él, hombre y mujer, apareándose en una danza más antigua que el tiempo, caderas empujando, corazones latiendo, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo, adquiría velocidad, la llenaba.

En esa posición, ella lo sentía aún más que la noche anterior. Su pene estaba caliente. La quemaba con cada penetración, frotando su sensible piel, acercándola más y más a su clímax.

Su respiración explotó en cortos y agudos jadeos. Cerca, muy cerca, de su propio orgasmo, Bella luchaba por permanecer con él. Vio que su pecho se hinchaba, su mandíbula se tensaba. De repente, él arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, las palabras eran incomprensibles, un grito de victoria, mientras ella lo sentía crecer, sentía la hinchazón en su pene deslizándose a través de sus labios hinchados, llenándola, uniéndolos a los dos en un nudo culminante.

Ella luchó contra el pánico del momento pensando que él era demasiado grande, que ella lloraría, que él le haría daño, pero la conexión existía, una vez más, esa conexión que era más que solo sexo. En el momento en que ella lo sintió, su cuerpo reaccionó: sus músculos se extendieron y se contrajeron, sosteniéndolo muy adentro, exprimiendo cada chorro de semen que salía de él. Fusionados, mente y cuerpo, en total sincronía, su propio orgasmo la atravesó, la espiral de calor prácticamente explotó en su cuerpo, arrancando un largo y ahogado grito fuera de ella.

Jadeando, tratando de respirar, Edward se desplomó sobre su pecho. Bella cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo muy cerca, acariciándole la nuca y los hombros, besando un lado de su rostro. Ella sintió sal en la lengua; sabía que había llorado, pero se preguntaba si las lágrimas eran todas de ella, o quizás, también de Edward. Él se estremeció entre los brazos de ella, inspiró profundamente, y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

Su pene todavía latía, profundas y rítmicas vibraciones contra su útero. Sus propios músculos se contraían alrededor de él, igualando su cadencia, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Pasado un tiempo, él levantó la cabeza, parpadeando como un búho mientras la miraba.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, estoy más que bien. —Pasó el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de él, deleitándose con el sedoso toque de su piel—. ¿Y tú?

Ella casi pudo sentir el alivio. Todavía podía sentir, además, el duro nudo de su hinchado pene llenándola.

—Increíble. Absolutamente increíble. No había hecho... —sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia otro lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, luego giró hacia ella nuevamente—. No había hecho esto. No durante los últimos cinco años. No desde que... cambié.

Ella cogió su rostro en las palmas, su hermoso rostro lobuno con dientes afilados y ojos brillantes, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo haremos otra vez. Y otra vez. Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca. Nunca esta conexión, esta profunda experiencia física y mental. Con nadie. No te dejaré ir.

—Yo también lo he sentido —susurró él, girando la cabeza para lamerle la palma—. Tenía mucho miedo de estar solo, pero lo he sentido, te he sentido. —Sus caderas se balanceaban contra los muslos de ella, examinándola, tocando la boca de su útero con el duro pene. Ya deshinchado, pero todavía erecto, le hizo el amor una vez más. Ella cruzó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo mantuvo cerca.

Se sentaron tranquilamente delante del fuego, y bebieron un excelente Cabernet Franc, observando las llamas danzar. Las dos semanas de vacaciones de Bella ya casi habían llegado a su fin. Su automóvil, levemente abollado pero todavía en buen estado, se encontraba en la entrada, donde James lo había dejado después de remolcarlo fuera del profundo cañón donde había ocurrido el accidente. Era como si esperaran algo, sin saber qué sería ese algo.

Bella no podía resistir más el suspenso, la necesidad de saber. No habían hecho ninguna mención del mañana, nunca habían hablado sobre el futuro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella, apoyando una palma sobre el pecho de él—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Su brazo se puso tenso alrededor de los hombros de ella, y ella sintió que suspiraba.

—No quiero perderte, pero no puedo, de buena fe, atarte a una bestia.

Ella rió.

—Ah, pero me encanta estar atada a una bestia. Tú me has mostrado un nuevo tipo de placer, uno al que, me temo, me he vuelto adicta. —Hizo una pausa, reflexionando—. Sabes que no puedes obligarme a que me vaya. Puedo ser tenaz. —Bella se acurrucó más cerca de su cálido y familiar cuerpo. Un cuerpo que había aprendido a ansiar durante los días y noches pasados de sensual exploración—. Yo siento... cosas por ti, Edward. Sentimientos muy fuertes. Más fuertes de lo que jamás imaginé.

Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—No ocultaré los míos, Isabella. Te amo. Me has dado una razón para vivir, para buscar una respuesta a mi problema. —Le sonrió, quitando el enmarañado cabello de sus ojos—. Tú eres la mujer que nunca pensé encontrar, la que me ha recordado que la condición humana es más que solamente el aspecto físico. Es el alma, el espíritu, la esencia lo que lo convierte a uno en hombre.

Volvió a apartar la mirada, pero cuando se volvió a ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

—Te dije que fue mi orgullo desmedido lo que me convirtió en una bestia. Lo que no te dije es que fue un hechicero muy poderoso el que creó el hechizo. Todo lo que él pedía eran mis disculpas, que reconociera mis errores, y él me devolvería mi condición humana. Suspiró, luego le sonrió.

—Me llevó cinco largos años de mi vida darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que él estaba en lo cierto. Le debo esa disculpa, sin importar si me devuelve a mi anterior forma o no. He decidido buscarlo, para rogarle que me perdone por mi insolencia. Él simplemente se ofreció a enseñarme, pero creí que yo era más que él. No fue culpa suya, yo fui el estúpido. Sin embargo, será culpa mía si no le hago saber que por fin he aprendido la lección.

—Llévame contigo. —Bella giró entre sus brazos, sujetó sus hombros y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Llévame contigo en tu búsqueda, Edward. No puedo imaginar estar separada de ti. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Te has convertido en una adicción que mi alma necesita para sobrevivir. Una parte de las células que mantienen irrigado el corazón y vivo el cerebro. Por favor. Llévame.

—¿Y si cuando el viaje termine soy solo Edward el mago, un hombre normal con poderes inconsistentes? El rostro de un humano, la fuerza de un hombre normal. ¿Me amarás cuando ya no sea un lobo? ¿Todavía me desearás?

Ella le acarició el pecho desnudo con un dedo, le rodeó el ombligo y recorrió la longitud de su creciente pene.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Todavía te amaré. Pero cuando le pidas que te devuelva tu condición humana, ¿crees que podrías conservar este pequeño resto de tu vida como bestia?

Riendo, la sujetó, la colocó de espaldas y con una mano le separó las piernas.

—Procuraremos que eso sea una prioridad, mi amor. Con suerte, él lo considerará un pequeño recuerdo de mi vida como lobo.

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP CHIKAS DIGAME QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA**

**LAS INVITO A VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PECADO ORIGINAL, TAN INFINITO COMO EL DESIERTO**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOS MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS KISS**

**APENAS ESTOY CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEW CHIKAS PERO A TODAS LES CONTESTARE MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN**


End file.
